Spineless Defence
'Spineless Defence '''is the seventh episode in the fifth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the ninety-second episode overall. Plot A medivac dropship hovers near the overlord, making him alarmed. As the camera zooms out, the siege tank is shown to be carried by bare hands from dropship's dispatch entry holding on the tank's pilot. Dropship zooms away to the zerg hive cluster. Spire is evolved but is immediately crashed down by unloaded siege tank. Three dispatched marines bounce on another morphing building safely before it bursts out into spine crawler. When the spine crawler attacks, tank blasts another shot before being lifted up by dropship's stringed magnet, and spine crawler accidentally stabs the spire into splat. Marines shoot the the baneling nest (one of them sweeps its goo). As the spine crawler uproots to crawl near them, they snap its zergling's oversized sac off the base and it floats up like a balloon. They flee when spine crawler reaches them. As siege tank is unloaded on the screen, crawler uproots again to crawl for the tank until the dropship nabs the tank again. Next, marines continue to attack by circling around the nydus worm. Crawler moves near them but they flee once more and bring damage on hatchery. Nydus worm cries heavily while in low health, but queen hugs and gives him a transfusion. Siege tank guns the worm down, and queen angrily shoots spines at medivac dropship wisely to destroy it and the lifted tank. Spine crawler roots near stimpacked marines and a critically damaged hatchery. Another medivac dropship catches the marines using butterfly net, throwing off a last stimpack and stabbing the creep tumor. As the dropship launches away, queen shoots it in a farthest distance until it detonates. She smiles toward viewers. Epilogue Spine crawler walks over the downed dropship with shaking marines, spins around and naps as if it is a dog. Characters * Overlords * Medivac dropships * Siege tank * Marines * Spine crawler * Nydus worm * Queen * Reaper (cameo) Trivia * Siege tank receives a facial expression on its cannon. * At closer inspection, sieges tank's pilot appears to gesture middle fingers. * Reaper floating on space can be seen on hatchery scenes, appeared in previous episode "Ravager Ravenger." * Queen does not use scream for the first time during battles since "Uneggspected", possibly controlling her mood to fight against enemies. * This is the queen's first triumph ever in the series. * This is the first time a stimpack is applied on one of the zerg arsenal, the creep tumor. * This the first appearance of nydus worm since "Overlord Overload." * In epilogue scene, there is a large debris from destroyed medivac dropship, which is shown as a washing machine. In-game References * Using spine crawlers is difficult in micromanaging when it needs to deploy in order to allow attacking nearby enemies. * Queen shooting needles that long is possible. Cultural References * First overlord's confusion with hands sway to the right is a reference to popular animated meme "Confused Travolta." Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes Category:Terran Episodes